closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
HBO Entertainment
1st Logo (Late 1970's-1995?) Logo: It's basically an in credit text in a custom font that reads "THIS HAS BEEN AN HBO PRESENTATION" with a copyright notice below (though not all shows at the time had this). FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Because it appears at the very end of a show it can have a very bland appearance. Also, the word an is used if it is a vowel. H is a consonant. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show or none. On The Hitchhiker a whimsical droning note (sourced from the opening theme of the program) is used. Availability: Seen on older HBO programs before switching to the standard logo such as The Hitchhiker, The Larry Sanders Show, Happily Ever After, and pre-season 5 episodes of Tales from the Crypt. Scare Factor: None for the main variants, depending on what font is used. Low to medium for The Hitchhiker variant, the music can turn off many unsuspecting viewers, especially after it follows three seconds of silence. 2nd Logo (1983?-1990s?) Logo: On a black background, five glowing blue lines wipe in from the left through the center, and a large gold HBO logo fades in over the center of the lines, as glowing red lines that in the center read "An" above and "Presentation" below flash into existence. The HBO logo then "sparkles" a bit. Variants: * An early version of the logo had the logo slightly smaller and the color of the lines and text swapped (the center lines red and the text lines blue). * Sometimes, a copyright date is seen below. FX/SFX: Decent early 80's animation. Music/Sounds: A bombastic 8-note tune, the end theme, or none. Availability: Scarce. Used on non-movie events, like specials, concerts, and programs like HBO Coming Attractions or Video Jukebox (a half-hour expansion of the short music video vignettes aired between programs). You might have to look for recordings of said programs for this. Scare Factor: Low to medium, the loud tune and the flashing may startle people. Minimal for the early version. 3rd Logo (October 2, 1993-) Nicknames: "The Static", "The Ant Races", "We're Incredible, I Guess, Aaaah!" Logo: We start briefly on a black screen, before the screen animates like a TV screen turning on, and it fills with static. A shadowed outline of the HBO logo appears, along with "ORIGINAL PROGRAMMING". The static fades into a black background, though the logo remains, filled with static. Trivia: * This logo was based on the opening credits from Dream On, which began with a TV set turning on to display nothing but static. * This logo was parodied on MADtv in the beginning of a sketch called "Bae Sung Sopranos". Closing Variants: A simple closing is shown. The logo later turns off like a TV set: * It has the byline "A Time Warner Entertainment Company" below. It was dropped in 2005. * The screen says "THIS HAS BEEN A PRESENTATION OF HOME BOX OFFICE" with "HOME BOX OFFICE" larger and "THIS HAS BEEN A PRESENTATION OF" above. It began in the 1990s. Later Variant: Starting in 2005, the name "HBO ENTERTAINMENT" co-exists with "ENTERTAINMENT" in place of "ORIGINAL PROGRAMMING". FX/SFX: The TV turning on, and the fade effects. Music/Sounds: A static sound, followed by a choir, which plays backwards on the closing variant. Availability: Common. It appears on many post-1993 programs on HBO such as Game of Thrones, True Detective, Veep, Girls, Real Time with Bill Maher, and any HBO original special, among others. Also appeared on other HBO shows when they originally aired them, such as Sex and the City, The Sopranos, and Six Feet Under. It debuted on the season 5 premiere of Tales from the Crypt, "Death of Some Salesmen", and appeared on all episodes since then, but nowadays this logo is usually cut and replaced with the combination of Genesis/20th Television on reruns. Also seen on pre-1998 HBO Family programs, before they had their own special logo made. Can also be seen on reruns of the 2009 revival of The Electric Company and the 46th season of Sesame Street. Category:HBO TV Category:United States